


fall once more

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: Keith first notices how different they are in size when Hunk grabs him by the waist and yanks him back before he can get ran over by an oncoming car. He had the right of way, but he’d been looking down at his phone and didn’t realize that they’d run the red light.Hunk just… lifted him about five feet in the air, shouted vague words at the driver as the sped past, and gently set him back down on the sidewalk. He even did that thing where he cups his palm against Keith’s jaw and runs his thumb across his bottom lip.“You okay?” He’d asked, eyes alight with worry, and Keith could honestly say that, without a single doubt, he would never be okay again after that. But like… in a good way.---Keith realizes how small he is compared to Hunk. He likes it. Hereallylikes it.





	fall once more

**Author's Note:**

> *sticks my leggy up* i love oral sex
> 
> here's the prompt!
> 
> _Heith? Size difference? Smol Dom Keith?_

 

Keith first notices how different they are in size when Hunk grabs him by the waist and yanks him back before he can get ran over by an oncoming car. He had the right of way, but he’d been looking down at his phone and didn’t realize that they’d run the red light.

Hunk just… lifted him about five feet in the air, shouted vague words at the driver as the sped past, and gently set him back down on the sidewalk. He even did that thing where he cups his palm against Keith’s jaw and runs his thumb across his bottom lip.

“You okay?” He’d asked, eyes alight with worry, and Keith could honestly say that, without a single doubt, he would never be okay again after that. But like… in a good way.

He notices it again when, after they’re both glowing post-orgasm, Hunk presses his heavy hand against Keith’s shoulder and it dwarfs him. Keith stretches his legs low and they barely brush Hunk’s calves. And he’s not even at eye-level with the guy! No, he’s resting his head against Hunk’s broad chest, listening to his heartbeat… and he feels so tiny.

He trails his hand across the skin underneath him, pinching a brown nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Hunk jolts, and his skin blushes red underneath Keith’s hold. “Babe?”

Keith turns his head up to look at Hunk, eyes sparkling. He doesn’t say anything— instead presses a gentle kiss against his chin and rubs the slight sting away with a few soothing circles, until the tiny nub hardens under the attention.

He doesn’t mention the revelation just yet.

\---

It comes into play again about a month later. Hunk is in the kitchen, working on a new recipe of his, when Keith wanders in. Hunk is sitting on his knees, elbow deep in a cabinet as he tries to find the right pot to use.

Even stooped down low, he’s a large presence that Keith wouldn’t have missed even if he wanted to.

Not to mention the fact that he was bent over perfectly, showing off the plush curve of his ass. Call Keith what you will, but he can appreciate the finer points of the human body— especially when it’s Hunk’s.

He waits, leaning against the archway, until Hunk is out of the cabinet to speak up. “Busy?”

Hunk startles just a bit, though the expression is quickly overtaken by a bright, adoring smile. “Just experimenting. Do you need the kitchen? Hungry?”

Keith makes a show of looking Hunk up and down. “I could eat.”

Hunk flushes a pretty pink. “Oh.” He fumbles with the pot, sitting up to shove it on the countertop. He’s about to stand when Keith cuts across the room, tangling his fingers in Hunk’s hair. He tilts his head up, and Hunk is so big that he’s still high enough to press his face against Keith’s stomach.

Keith traces his thumb across Hunk’s bottom lip in pure mimicry, until they part and Keith can see the way he wants to dart his tongue out and lick his finger— but he also doesn’t want the attention to stop.

“Stay on your knees.”

Hunk’s eyes dart down, just a few inches to the obvious hard on Keith was sporting. He actually does lick his lips now, nodding his head. “Okay.” He says, in a near whisper.

Keith gently rakes his fingers through Hunk’s soft hair, brushing it from his forehead. “You’re so good for me.”

The praise sends Hunk’s heart reeling, and he settles back down on his knees, legs tucked underneath himself. He wasn’t expecting something like this when he headed for the kitchen earlier that day, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. In fact— he loved when Keith got in his moods like this. They always ended with them cumming so hard they could hardly think afterwards.

Hunk watches, hands coming up to rest against Keith’s thighs as the latter shoves his pants down to reveal his half-hard erection. He stroked it twice, letting the head bump against Hunk’s lips, before he let go. “You know what to do.”

With that, the games began.

Hunk opened his mouth to take the tip in, enveloping it in the wet heat of his mouth. He curled his tongue around the underside, running it along the soft, spongy skin until pre dripped across his tastebuds.

He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to use his hands, so he didn’t. He suckled gently, until Keith reached full hardness, before he slowly took more into his mouth. Keith, above him, groaned into his palm at the pretty sight— Hunk with a mouthful of cock— and Hunk darted his eyes up to look at him. He didn’t blink, even when the tip pressed against the back of his throat and he had to suppress a gag.

Keith’s grip tightened in his hair, and Hunk’s subsequent moan came out choked and garbled where he was on Keith’s dick. He pulled out just a few inches, but not far enough to let Keith’s length escape his lips, breathing heavy.

They’d only just gotten started and he was so eager for it. Hunk squeezed his legs together to curb some of the enthusiastic throbbing between his thighs, dropping a hand down to palm his cock through his pants.

Keith tsk’d at him. “No touching.”

Hunk yanked his hand away, reaching up to put them back where they belonged, squeezing Keith’s thighs tight to resist. He sucked harder, swallowing heavy before he bobbed his head back down.

Keith’s grip loosened, but it was still a firm reminder that he was the leader. Whenever Keith felt he was able to take more, he tugged Hunk forward, hips thrusting to press even further until he was an inch or two into his throat. He would have cut off Hunk’s air if they hadn’t been so well practiced.

Though Hunk did choke on it once or twice when Keith pushed in too far, he didn’t try to pull away. Instead, he urged Keith forward, until Hunk’s head was pressing against the cupboard and Keith was pressing a hand against the countertop for balance as he fucked into Hunk’s mouth.

Spit drooled down Hunk’s chin as Keith upped the pace. His eyes fluttered shut as he took in the sensations, thighs opening wider as Keith unintentionally pressed his leg between them. Like this, if he angled his hips just right, he would be able to hump against Keith’s foot and give himself some much desired friction.

Keith, of course, noticed his efforts. He pressed down Hunk’s head against the cupboard completely, shoving himself fully down his throat and holding it there. Not as punishment, of course. Hunk’s eyes opened again, eyelashes wet and clumped together.

“You’re so fucking good for me.” Keith growled, pulling out half an inch only to thrust back in. Hunk couldn’t really control the pace like this, which is how they both liked it. Keith was fast and rough, careful not to hurt him but still so dominating.

He humped Hunk’s face, until the latter was lightheaded, and even then he only pulled out far enough to let his cock rest against his tongue, just barely holding himself back.

Hunk swallowed a few times, keeping his tongue out like he knew Keith appreciated. He coughed, once, before he looked up at his lover. Keith pressed forward, slow and steady, until he bottomed out. Hunk’s lips— just the tiniest bit swollen from the rough face-fucking— were flush with the base of his cock, and Keith threw his head back as he moaned, loud and pleased.

He grinded against the tight heat enveloping his dick a solid two times before he was forced over the edge as Hunk lavished the underside of his cock with his tongue. His cum gushed into Hunk’s mouth, flooding it as he pulled out of Hunk’s throat. The latter quickly swallowed what he could, though most of it spilled out and down his front, mixing with the excess of spit that had gathered there.

Keith kept himself seated in Hunk’s mouth until he’d softened considerably and until Hunk licked the tip clean.

“Good boy.” Keith praises, a gentle juxtaposition to himself not even three minutes earlier. Hunk still preens under the attention. “Give me a few minutes.”

Hunk backs off, wiping clean his mouth with his dirty shirt. He tugs it off because, knowing Keith, it’ll be coming off sooner rather than later.

Keith helps him to stand, immediately attacking his lips with a fevered kiss that leaves Hunk dizzy. He’s lifted onto the counter with an ease he still isn’t used to, especially because Keith is so tiny in comparison, and Keith trails his hands down his exposed belly to the throbbing erection he still sported.

“Do you want me to return the favor?” Keith murmured in his ear, fingers sneaking their way between the layers to circle his cock. “Want me to take you deep in my mouth and suck you dry until it hurts to cum?”

Hunk shivered, gripping the edge of the countertop for balance as he hung onto every word.

“Or do you want me to fuck you? Right here on your clean counters, holding you up with one hand.” Keith lifted Hunk’s thighs to pull his jeans most of the way down, slowly stroking his dick from tip to base. “Stretching you nice and wide with my dick-”

“Yes.” Hunk moans, thrusting into the motions. Keith nipped at his neck encouragingly. “I want you to fuck me.”

Keith grins at him, eyes sparkling. “Good boy.” He repeats, tilting Hunk’s chin up to kiss him again. “I want you to stroke yourself off while I go get the lube. No cumming.”

He leaves Hunk with a firm squeeze on the thigh. He doesn’t even look back to see if Hunk is going to follow his instructions— they’ve built up that much trust.

Hunk gets to work, keeping his legs spread as he dips his fingers low until they circle around the base of his cock. He works his cock slow, keyed up and too close to orgasm for comfort. He has to bite his lip to ground himself, and even then it’s a close call as he dips lower to fondle his balls, rolling them against his fingertips.

He kicks his pants off into a messy pile on the floor, where he’d left his dirty shirt. His legs stick uncomfortably to the marble counter but he’s so focused on his task that he hardly notices. He bucks into his fist, moans echoing loud back at him in the empty kitchen.

Keith’s hand comes to smooth his hair from his face, and Hunk jolts in place, startled. He’s shushed, head tilted down so he can watch as Keith lubes up three of his fingers. Hunk scoots closer to the edge of the counter, and Keith hooks one of his legs over his shoulder so that he can have easy access. Like this it’s a little hard to breathe, so Hunk tilts his upper half back to lean against the kitchen wall.

Keith circles around his entrance twice, teasing. Hunk fists his fingers against Keith’s shirt— the only article of clothing left on the both of them. He presses two in at once, a pleasurable stretch.

As he fingers him open, Keith leans across Hunk’s body to press kisses against his chest. He, of course, isn’t tall enough to reach Hunk’s face from where he was situated between his legs. It’s an effort to even reach his nipples, really, but Keith atleast treats them with a gentle nip of his teeth before he sucks a hickey against Hunk’s ribs.

When he brushes against his prostate, Hunk bucks in his hold. Keith keeps him steady, hardly breaking a sweat as he glances down between them to add the third finger, sinking them in as deep as they could fit.

“I’m gonna…” Hunk gasps, and Keith pulls back despite the disappointed moan that follows.

Keith apologizes with a soft kiss against Hunk’s chest again. “I’ll make sure you cum. Now c'mere.”

His cock is already lubed up and hard when Hunk glances between them. Keith lifts him off of the counter, and Hunk quickly wraps his legs around Keith’s waist. He’s carried a foot or so to the wall nearest them, until his back is flush against the wall, clinging tight to Keith mostly out of habit than fear of being dropped (though that’s always a constant fear in the back of his mind. As much as he trusts Keith not to, he’s a pretty heavy guy.)

(Keith hasn’t dropped him yet, though, and he never will.)

“Hold yourself open.” He’s ordered, and he scrambles to balance against the wall while he reaches back to part his cheeks for the other. Keith laughs in his ear, pressing a kiss against his neck. “Good boy.”

The head of his cock is dripping with pre and lube as he presses it against Hunk’s hole, which flutters prettily against it. Slowly, he sinks into the heat of him, letting gravity do most of the work. Hunk’s hips drop slow and steady, and Keith gives him an encouraging squeeze when Hunk’s breath hitches.

He waits a second, just enough time for Hunk’s thighs to tremble before they relax where they are hooked on either of Keith’s elbows. Then, he begins to fuck him in earnest.

There’s no slow buildup, no testing thrusts. He’s lifted, until his rim is tugged on by the flared tip of Keith’s dick, and then dropped right back down, bottoming out before he can blink.

He squeezes Keith tight, burying his face against the curve of Keith’s neck. Had he ever mentioned how embarrassingly arousing it was that Keith could do that to him? Because the things he wants Keith to do to him— the things Keith _does_ do to him when he gets like this— are absolutely sinful.

His cock is firmly caught between the two of them, and the friction against Keith’s shirt is rough (almost in a good way). He hooks his thumb against the hem and tugs it up,catching the gathered piece in his teeth so that Keith doesn’t have to stop the punishing pace that’s driving him mad in order to take it off.

It also serves as a makeshift gag to quiet the loud, wanton noises he was making against Keith’s skin, desperate and high-pitched the closer he got to his climax.

Keith grunts as he adjusts his grip, carefully angling himself so Hunk doesn’t fall as he slides his hands lower, palms pressing firmly against his ass. Hunk hooks his ankles behind Keith’s back with a startled yelp, and he huffs at the other when he hears him chuckle, amused.

Hunk feels so _soft_ in his grip that Keith isn’t sure he’ll be able to hang on for much longer when Hunk tightens around his length, head throwing back to smack against the wall as he cums, _hard_. It seems to take his breath away, and Keith holds him upright as he rides it out, slowing his hips just a tad to focus on the vice grip around his dick.

Cum slides across their middles, and Keith murmurs sweet nothings against the curve of Hunk’s ears as he comes down, switching gears. He slowly grinds their hips together, pressing in deep as he praises his lover, lining kisses across his jaw. His fingers tangle at the back of Hunk’s hair, soothing away some of the sharp pain from his accidental headbutt.

Hunk shudders when he takes his next breath, though it hitches again when, on the next downward thrust, Keith shoves him flush against the wall again and jackhammers in— cumming inside of him as deep as he can get it. He palms Hunk’s ass, just because that’s the last thing he grabbed, body tensing.

When he pulls out, rivulets of his cum follow. He staggers over to the counter and rests Hunk’s weight against it. They both collapse together against the cold marble, sweaty and absolutely making the workspace an unsanitary environment. Thank god Hunk hadn’t gotten any food started.

When Keith catches his breath again, Hunk is tracing patterns against his sweaty back, one arm splayed across his face to keep the sun out of his eyes— from the window they were directly situated underneath.

Keith sits up, energy replenished just like that. Their skin peels apart in that gross way it does when they’re sweaty and covered in cum. Keith scutters across the kitchen to grab a towel and wet it to wipe them down with, greeting the still-dazed Hunk with a chaste kiss against his cheek.

In the end, he doesn’t really explain what came over him. He just murmurs soft praises to his boyfriend, even after they’re all cleaned up and half-dressed. He cleans the mess they made in the kitchen, too, shooing Hunk out to go take a well deserved nap on the couch for a while.

He also doesn’t explain the second or third time it happens— because where’s the fun in that?

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here!


End file.
